


Strong

by Indigoblau



Series: Manga/Anime Poems [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: This is a poem.No summary.Sorry





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually is quite old.  
> I just recently realised that I once wrote this and that it was my first manga-poem ever - even if it wasn't intended as one back then.  
> I wrote it in June 2017

Don't look back,  
never look back,  
again.

Try to obtain,  
to make it trough the rain,  
for it's art,  
a fullmetal heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for lending me a piece of your time <3


End file.
